


Lucky Lovers

by hinapeko



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinapeko/pseuds/hinapeko
Summary: One day, Komaeda found himself at Westerburg Highschool. He then meets the love of his life.





	Lucky Lovers

One day, the SHSL lucky man, Komaeda found himself at Westerburg highschool. He saw a beautiful man in a trench coat.  
"H-hello," Komaeda said shyly.  
The man looked over his shoulder, and saw the white haired boy in al his glory.  
"Fuck..." JD thought. "He's so fucking smexy."  
"Um, Hello?" Komaeda said once again.  
JD blushed. "Go away you ugly fucker!!!" JD ran away.  
"E-eh?!" Komaeda started tearing up. "C-chigau yo..... This can't be right! Something must be wrong with JD-san!"  
JD sat in the bathroom by himself. His thoughts were clouded with Komaeda.  
"I need to concentrate... Veronica and I still need to blow up the school," he thought to himself. Images of half naked Komaeda's filled his mind and he found himself with a boner.  
"Fuck," JD moaned. "I need to do something about this...."  
Just then, JD heard a door slam open.  
"JD-san! Are you in here?"  
"Fuck. It's Komaeda," JD thought. "I can't help myself much longer..."  
JD shuffled his hand into his pants. Before he could start, however, Komaeda called out.  
"JD-san! I have a confession to make..." Komaeda cried out. "I.... JD-san, I love you! Ever since I saw you I've been in love with you! I-I'm... In love with the hope inside you!"  
"Fuck!" JD moaned.  
"J-JD-san?" Komaeda said, confused.  
JD had came just from hearing Komaeda talk. He sat in the bathroom stall, cum covering his hands and a heavy breath.  
JD opened the stall, without zipping up his pants. JD knew what he had to do.  
"W-wah! JD-san! Your...." Komaeda said, covering his eyes.  
"No," JD said. He pulled Komaeda's hands away from his face. "I love you, Komaeda. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
Komaeda let out a shriek of surprise. His face coloured in a dark shade of red.  
"J-JD-san, I had no idea you felt like that...." Komaeda said shyly.  
"Komaeda," JD said, grabbing Komaeda's ass cheeks. "Let's do it. Right here."  
Komaeda jumped back in surprise, his face red.  
"J-J-JD-san! W-w-we can't!" Komaeda cried out. "P-people will hear us..."  
"So?" JD said. "Let them hear. I want everyone to know how much I love you."  
"JD-san..." Komaeda moaned.  
And then they had hot smex.

**Author's Note:**

> this masterpiece was not made by the people who made jeremy and michael sui bait each other but another fucker zoinini.tumblr.com i hate You so muchhfdn


End file.
